Nymphadora
by A Remadora Author
Summary: Remus always calls her Nymphadora. He never stops, even after he 'corrects' himself. What would happen when he does stop? Would she miss it? Miss the annoying yet endearing quirk he has. Warning: Strong language. Many swears.
1. Nymphadora

"... Remus how many times do I have to tell you, DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!"

"My apologies _Tonks_."

He does that every time. In order meetings, when we greet each other, when he's talking to other people, he always says that god damn name. I tell him to stop but no he doesn't. I swear he only does that to torment me. It's always Nymphadora with that man. That name is too girly for me. It's long and hard to spell at first. Too many syllables. It's also one of the main reasons I was bullied. Why can't he call me Tonks. Everyone calls me that. Nobody dares not to. Even Moody calls me that, unless we're on a mission, then I always have to threaten him, but still... he's learnt how to address me after 3 years. Him, he always ignores it. The git that he is, never cares. I've threatened him so many times, I've even hexed him once, but still it's Nymphadora with that idiot.

But... it does sound cute when he says it. I'm not going to admit this. It's just... when other people say my dreaded given name they would get yelled at, threatened and/or hexed. With him, it takes so much effort to retort. He makes that name seem... likeable. It's sort of sexy when he says it. I feel that every time he says my name like that and I react, it amuses him.

It takes many arguments. So much yelling. So many retorts. Some of those insults were savage. I feel a bit hurt, but you should see him. We also duelled. I may be clumsy but I will win at whatever cost. Ok so maybe I used the 'snog him senseless' tactic, so not all fair n square.

I have got him to stop. He calls by my proper name now. It's great. It's...

Ok so I sorta miss it. I've grown so accustomed to him saying it that I actually do feel a bit sad that he stopped. Ok so I told him to but now that I think about it, I never wanted him to stop. I actually wanted him to say it, no moan it. I... feel this weird attraction towards him. Is it lust or is it love? I don't know but whatever it is, it can be felt with later. Now I need to find Remus.

I find Remus in the library. Of course he'd be there. It's his favourite room in the house. He's in the corner, reading what's to be a very dark and dangerous book. Stupid Black family. Having books like that around children. I really hate Great Aunt Wulburga, stupid bitch. Causing Sirius hell, leading Regulus down the wrong path and to his death, having books that stereotype werewolves and other creatures, making muggles, half-bloods, and muggle-born to be inferior than purebloods. Absolute shit! I fucking hate her and the family. I'd curse her to death if she wasn't already dead. Anyway Remus, ...looking so cute and hot as always. I walk up to him, lightly coughing to get his attention.

"Hey Remus."

"Hello Tonks."

"U-um, Remus. I need to ask you something?"

"Sure. What?"

"Why did you stop? Calling me Nymphadora I mean."

"Well, you wanted me to stop so, I stopped."

"But why?"

"Why are you asking me this? Do you miss it? Me calling you Nymphadora." A smug smile started to appear on his face. He walks towards me, standing behind me. Amused.

At the word Nymphadora, I shiver. That just made his smile even more smug. "No! You know I hate that name. And anyone who says it."

His face comes close to mine. His lips graze my ear. "Yes. Everyone but me."

I'm at a loss for words. Did he figure it out or is he teasing me again? Why is he so confusing and darn sexy? "No! I hate everyone who's says it. Including you!"

"Ah I see your in denial. I know you love it when I say... Nymphadora." He whispers that in my ear. I feel his warm breath ticking my neck. I shiver again. I love how he can be infuriatingly sexy at times. All the time actually. He turns me around, facing his amused smug face.

* * *

Ok so that went pretty well. And by that, he started calling me Nymphadora again and we snogged. At lot. In the library. And maybe went up to his room. Needless to say, I actually love it when he says my name. But I'm not emitting it to anybody. Especially him.


	2. Epilogue

"You know last year when you asked me why I call you Nymphadora," Remus Lupin shouted to Tonks whilst the rain kept plummeting down. "It's because I secretly wanted you to be a Lupin, ok!"

"You... what?" Tonks was so confused.

"I love you so much that I can't stand to call you Tonks. I need you to be a Lupin. To be mine."

"Then why were you rejecting me? Us?"

"I was scared ok. Scared of the future. Scared that you'll leave me broken hearted. That's why I kept using the same excuses. Sure those were benefiting factors but it was more about committing myself to a relationship and realising the mistake you made, then leave me. I was stupid ok. Please give me a chance. Us a chance."

"Well... you did chase after me in a rain storm. I guess, I'll forgive you and we can finally be together. But if you leave me again there's no way I'm forgiving you," she smirked.

Remus ran up to her. Lifted her up and swung her around. It was an amazing feeling. To finally have her in his arms after a year of hardship. This was possibly the worst and best day of his life.

"Nymphadora Vulpecula Tonks, will you do honour of becoming my wife." He took out a small black velvet box. Opening up to see a small diamond ring.

"Not if you call me both Nymphadora and Vulpecula," she giggled. Remus was scared for a moment. When Tonks looked down to his face, she saw his reaction and corrected herself. "Yes. It's always been a yes."

Both relieved and happy, Remus slid the ring onto her finger. It was perfect for her. They stood there laughing and kissing in the rain.

 **AN:**

 **Hey. So this was originally going to be a terrible one shot that I wrote for nearly a year, but I was recently thinking about the epilogue as an addition to the story. So the end was more fine tuned than the beginning. Hope you enjoy.**

 **-Moony**


End file.
